The New Dog's Pizza Location
Transcript parents/caretakers come Granny Dog: Hello, Danny. Your father's back into sailing and he's taking your mother around the world, so you're staying with me. Danny: But what about Dog's Pizza? You haven't closed it, have you? I'm meeting my gang there today! Granny Dog: Don't be silly. Uncle Dog's moved back into Peppatown and he's taken over the restaurant while I'm looking after you! Danny: Sweet! At Dog's Pizza... Uncle Dog: *comes to the table* Hey, Danny, Uncle Dog here! Got some friends, have you? Danny: Yep. Meet Peppa, Suzy and Pedro. Uncle Dog: I remember you. Wait, Pedro, aren't you the son of Coach Pony? Pedro: Yes, but I'm the exact opposite of him. Uncle Dog: I hate that man! Anyway, what will you be having today? Peppa: One pepperoni pizza, please. Uncle Dog: Awesome! Your food will be ready in five minutes. *goes to the kitchen* 5 minutes later... Uncle Dog: *comes to the table* The pepperoni pizza. *puts it on the table* Rabbit's helicopter lands Uncle Dog: Woah! Wait. Isn't that Damien and Danielle in there? Danny: Mummy! Daddy! *runs to the helicopter* Mummy Dog: Danny, are we glad to see you! Miss Rabbit: Their boat sank, so I had to come and rescue them. Daddy Dog: No more sailing for me and that's final. Anyway, Danny, we are so glad that you're okay! Granny Dog: Well, looks like you can start a new life in Peppatown! Uncle Dog: Are you kidding? I love it at Dog's! Granny Dog: Maybe you could be a helper? Uncle Dog: Sounds good! In the kitchen... Uncle Dog: *smells the pizza* Mmmm! *brings it to the table* Here it is, the macaroni pizza. Mummy Zebra: We said pepperoni, not macaroni. Uncle Dog: Heh. Sorry! Granny Dog: That's it, Dave! Out! Uncle Dog: Well, you see, all these mistakes are because of my desperation to run the place. Granny Dog: I've always dreamed of Dog's being a franchise. Maybe you could start up a new location! Uncle Dog: WOOOOHOOOO! *runs out the door* *runs to Mr. Pony's optical shop* Excuse me, do you think I could buy out... Uh-oh. Mr. Pony: GET AWAY FROM MY OPTICAL SHOP, DAVE! AND I THOUGHT YOU LEFT PEPPATOWN! Uncle Dog: Uh-oh. At the nature trail.... Uncle Dog: This old cafe looks nice. Miss Rabbit: *opens the window* Yes, what would you like? Uncle Dog: GAAAH! *runs away* Miss Rabbit: Yes, this old cafe has become quite spooky over time. I should really fix it. Uncle Dog: I wanted to use it for Dog's Pizza, that's all. Miss Rabbit: Who's going to want to eat pizza out here? At Granddad Dog's garage... Granddad Dog: Well, if it isn't my favourite son. Uncle Dog: Do you think we could have a Dog's Pizza here? Granddad Dog: Sounds great! I'll ring Mr. Bull to see if he can build it for us! *rings Mr. Bull* Mr Bull: Hello? Mr. Bull from Bull Constructions here. Granddad Dog: I'd like a Dog's Pizza restaurant built outside my... Mr. Bull: PETROL STATION! Granddad Dog: That's... right. Mr. Bull: No! I was on my way to the petrol station, but I drove right past, listening to you! is shown driving in his wrecking crane Granddad Dog: Oh! Mr. Bull: *hangs up* Granddad Dog: *sighs* *goes outside* Mr. Bull: *comes* Uncle Dog: Well, there you are! Granddad Dog: What'll it be? Petrol, oil or water? Mr. Bull: Petrol, thanks. Granddad Dog: *fills up the wrecking crane* Mr. Bull: Thanks. Uncle Dog: Uh, uh, uh! We want you to build a Dog's Pizza, remember? Mr. Bull: Oh, yes. Come on, lads. Rhino and Mr. Labrador come get to work Later.... in Peppatown is gathered at Granddad Dog's Garage Uncle Dog: I declare this all-new Dog's Pizza outlet... *cuts the rope* ...open! cheers and goes inside Mr. Pony: You intrude on my shop, I intrude on yours. Uncle Dog: *sighs* Pedro: YAAAAY! Pony family go in Inside.... Peppa: Mmm, delicious! Suzy: It tastes even better here! Pedro: I can't believe the original's going! Danny: What gave you that idea? falls over and laughs Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes